I Knew It Was Trash
by Rest Without Peace
Summary: RIPAGEM, oras! Um trash com três virgulas, NO MÁXIMO, quatro (ou cinco, sei lá) ripadores insanos e cheios do ódio, bombas, Fus Roh Dah a torto e direito e dívidas com o traficante. Nick tem um mundo próprio e Adalind está on drugs foréva. Os personagens tem botões de On/Off, a EX-bruxa se morre no recalque e as duas integrantes do RWP piram de ódio com o ship da vez. Be careful.


I Know It Was Trash

Título: I Knew You Were Trouble **(Nick: Hã? Song-fic, FU) (Adalind: Ah, eu sabia… Lá vem merda.) (Mihaela: Claro, por isso eu te chamei pra ripar, bixa loka!) (Baby: EU VOS MATO, mas esse povo gosta de me usar pros trashes! Acham que meu cérebro é bagunça?)**

Autora: Lêeh Malik Salvatore Jones **(Mihaela: É fangirlzisse demais, gent!) (Baby: For God's sake, é fã do 1D! Eles tem músicas boas, mas meu pai...) (Nick: SO-COR-RO. TVD, 1D e mais algo que eu não sei, é muito abuso. Brochei pra sempre.) (Adalind: Lêeh? Que diabos é isso? Eu processava o tabelião que te registrou, puta merda! #GarethFeelings... Eu acho.)**

Sinopse: [ One-Shot ] *-* **(Nick: FUCK! ****Já começou com emoticons? Até o fim, I'll be dead.) (Adalind: Own, q emossa1 !1! -Nemfu)** E se entre a dor de uma traição e um coração partido estiver uma enorme paixão camuflada por um ódio sem tamanho? **(Mihaela: Hã? Q? Comofez/) (Baby: Djabos, o coração é partido pela dor da traição, não diferencie as coisas! Elas estão relacionadas!) (Nick: Affe, tu é PhD em sentimentos? Q gueeeeeei') (Adalind: Estamos histéricos, não? Mas fazendo minha contribuição: Que fôlego do inferno! Essa deve gritar até não querer mais, porque poder...) **E se Nick descobrir que na verdade não odeia Adalind tanto assim? **(Nick: Ei, vai me meter aí? E APAIXONADO PELA WITCH-BITCH? TU TÁ DOIDA, PORRA?) (Adalind: Ain, no me gusta! Deixe o ódio, se os roteiristas fizeram assim, é pra ser assim!) (Mihaela: Tu tá querendo acabar com Nickette? Eles vão voltar, staph with dat!) (Baby: Puta qués paréba, já começou malzão, não?) (Nick 2: Quando eu terminar isso aqui... Só digo uma coisa: VENDETTA!) (Adalind 2: Ow, lovei! VENDETTA, VENDETTA!) (Baby 2: Mas sim, viraram o filho daquele cara com cabeça de Einstein dos Simpsons?)** E se pior ainda, ele estiver apaixonado por ela? **(Nick: Aah, não, ela me quer morto! Como assim? Eu tive que beijar essa criatura no desespero, não inventa! Pinto.) (Adalind: Oh, na1, q tristí! Querida, observe, como ele poderia estar apaixonado por mim? Ele acabou de me chamar de criatura! (Inventando justificativas nonsense no desespero)) (Mihaela: Ela... Ela... VOLTA PRA MIM, NICKETTE! NOOOOOO) (Baby: Não, sério que ela fez isso? Lêeh, tu é um camarão! #EntendedoresEntenderão) **Só que ele sabe que ela é um PROBLEMA.** (Nick: Minha versão trash vai fazer leseira até o fim, já vi tudo. Socorro.) (Adalind: E esse destaque em maiúscula é excitante! SQÑ!) (Nick 2: Hum rum, ele sabe que ela é troublemaker e mesmo assim, até o fim, eles vão ter quebrado a cama juntos? Já vi o QI desse cara…) **Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in** (Baby: Citação da musiqueenha de onde tirou o nome? Oh, fail e previsível.) (Mihaela: Já é a milésima vez que falo, mas agora é pra registrar: Um dia escuto essa música pra ver o que ela tem a ver.) **Porque eu soube que você era um problema quando você apareceu **(Nick: Tá querendo dizer que eu não sei inglês? TU TÁ QUERENDO ME ZOAR? Tu vês Grimm dublado, exu?) (Adalind: Eu tô com uma voz tão enjoada lá...) (Baby: Tu é enjoada, ponto!) (Mihaela: Ow, fuzilou com a música da Taylor (Sim, eu acabei de ouvir)! Que zoação! Tomara que ela seja fã de Nickette pra me ajudar com a ripagem. |Dormindo acordada|)**

(Nick: Lá vamos nóis... Eu vou é começar logo minha dívida com o traficante que vai ser melhor assim.) (Adalind: Compra uns pontos lá no notrash. Assim vai fazer bem.) (Mihaela: Eu sugiro que vocês vão checar a capa LIIIIIINDA made in paint da autora, mas como o FFdp não deixa usar links, se virem. É sério.) (Baby: Quando notei os coraçõezinhos com N&A no meio, quase desmaiei. E eu já até tô ouvindo Rihanna aqui...)

Aviso: Essa One é para quem gosta de Grimm então se não gosta não leia mas...** (Adalind: Pausa e respira, minha filha!) **Se quiser ler esteja a vontade.** (Nick arranca a vírgula do teclado) (Nick: Já comprei os pacotes de vírgula e a bazuca pra colocar no lugar certo à distância. I'm ready... SQÑ') (Mihaela: Eu quis ler e me arrependi.) (Baby: DID YOU READ? Eu vou te matar!) **Pessoas, se vocês lerem por favor comentem!** (Mihaela: Eu ripo!) (Nick: Eu vou comentar um monte... AQUI! LOL' |Atira duas vírgulas|) **Eu preciso saber se mais alguém gosta desse casal ou sou só eu que vejo neles um CASAL!** (Mihaela: Infelizmente não é só você, tem mais dorgados por aí.) ****(Nick: Dreams will be unified (video), Breath Your Smoke Into My Lungs e outras fics são a triste prova de que as dorgas ruleiam.) **Boa Leitura!** (Todos: Impossível.)**

Espero que gostem... Comentem! **(Baby: Avá, espera sentada num cano.)** N&A

(Nick: Quebra de linha improvisada made by RWP, LOL') (Mihaela: Tinha até esquecido que mudamos o nome do grupo!) (Adalind: Estreia do novo nome, um loosho!) (Baby: Ano novo... Não, pera.)

Capítulo Único- I Knew You Were Trouble **(Nick: Sério que a gente já começa sem espaço? |Pega a arma Fus Roh Dah (#JovemNerdFeelings) e abre um espaço|)**

Nick: ON **(Adalind: Cadê o botãozinho de on/off? ****Quero desligar, posso? |Procurando o botão|) (Nick: Mas sim! Eu não sou boneco!) (Mihaela: EURI)**

A minha vida está um caos, não sei o mais o que fazer. **(Baby: Que drama, mal começamos!) (Nick: Já vi: O Nick trash é muito, muito, muito pior do que eu. FUDEU!) **Perdi meu chão com a traição de Juliette esperava uma traição de qualquer outra pessoa menos dela. **(Adalind: ARF ARF ARF! Quase morro depois dessa!) (Mihaela: Vírgula! |Pega a bazuca, coloca vírgulas dentro e atira|)**Meu celular toca e eu olho para o visor: "Monroe" **(Nick: Pontua, pelo−amor−de−zeus−sheeva−e−batatamãe!) (Adalind: Eu li "Visor Monroe", e imaginei um visor implantado na barriga do Monroe. EURI)**

Ligação: ON **(Baby: Tudo tem botão on/off, só eu que não! |Shora|) (Mihaela: Eu sou aleijada? |Olha pra própria barriga|)**

–Nick? Você tá bem? **(Nick: 1: Perguntar isso depois de um término é ter QI abaixo de 1. 2: ELES NÃO ESTÃO NA MESMA CASA? Puta que pariu, é muito pra mim.) (Mihaela: Lembrou nas minhas férias, minha mãe teve que mandar mensagem pra eu ir almoçar.) (Zeus: LOL, eu lembro disso!)**

–Não. **(Adalind: ÓBVIO. Ele terminou com a mulher que o traiu. Logo... CORNO! |Leva um fus roh dah|)** O que aconteceu? **(Mihaela: "NEM TE CONTO, bee! Peguei o Ricardão! Ele é tutón!" |Pinta a unha com rosa choque e purpurina|) (Nick: A carga da Fus Roh Dah vai acabar se eu tiver que abrir tanto espaço! Usa a Space bar depois do travessão!)**

–Tenho uma notícia ruim para você! **(Baby: O jeito de começar um drama básico no telefone é com essa frase. Só eu que acho que o Zeus já estaria perdido?) (Zeus: Vá tomar nas pregas, eu tô sacando tudo.)**

–Então diga, pior do que está não dá para ficar! Acredite! **(Mihaela: Vá, tudo isso? Por um término? Se recupere e vá estuprar a mulher que ama! |Não somos a favor de estupro| E onde está o Nick trash nessa fic?) (Nick: No inferno, tomara!)**

–A EX-Hexenbiest está solta. **(Adalind: ISSO? Achei que o apocalipse zumbi tinha começado e tinha afetado todos os trashers. Já estava me armando... E comemorando. |Para de encher balão|) (Nick: Uhu, hora de pancadaria! E esse EX em maiúsculo, foi uma insinuação? HEIN, SEU MERDA?) (Baby: Puta merda, lá vem o hexenbaby!)**

–Como é que é? Eu não acredito nisso! **(Nick: Só falta o "OMG" pra eu ir bater nesse cara.) (Mihaela: Falando assim, parece que aconteceu, sabe, algo maravilhoso... Já tinha achado que a autora tinha morrido.)** Thau Monroe! **(Adalind: |Engasga| QUÊ? ASHUSHUAHSUAHUAHUAHUHAUSHAUHAUHAUSA, DEPOIS DESSA NÃO DÁ, VÉIO! LOLOLOLOLOLOL') (Nick: Agora chega, eu vou bater nesse cara. |Pega a Fus Roh Dah e vai atrás do Nick trash|) (Baby: Socorro! "Thau" fritou meus neurônios!) **Agora eu tenho que ficar de olho nela. Não posso deixar ela aprontar de novo. **(Mihaela: Deixá-la. E vish, isso vai dar merda...) (Baby: FU-DE-RAM com tudo.)**

–Thau Nick e... Boa sorte. **(Mihaela: Nem o Monroe acertou!) (Nick: Eu vou ter que bater nele também? A Fus Roh Dah já tá toda ensanguentada, tadinha! |Vai dar um banho (?) na FRD|)**

Ligação: OFF **(Baby gruda em si um botão de On/Off.) (Nick: Para, Adalind, eu não tenho botão nenhum, caralho!) (Adalind: Não quero saber! Nem que eu tenha que tirar sua roupa, eu vou achar!) (Mihaela: E se tiver lá no... Ashuashuashua, véio, pirei!) (Adalind para de procurar.)**

Peguei o carro e fui até a casa dela, **(Mihaela: Ele não entrou no carro, ele pegou o carro. ONDE DIABOS ESSE HOMEM TÁ?) (Nick: Oh, sério, eu vou enrabar esse cara com a Fus Roh Dah de novo, vai ver que é só assim que ele aprende.) (Baby: Não, From My Shadow não! Não suporto Nick/Nick... NxN? Néva!)** fiquei de longe observando o que acontecia lá. Ela não saia de jeito nenhum. **(Mihaela: Morreu? |Joga confete|) (Nick: De Nick trash a Nick stalker, logo, logo é Nick purpurinado. Tenho medo da minha versão trash, ó.) (Adalind: Hum, tá querendo ver, é? |Leva uma bofetada na cara com uma carne podre| E eu fiquei cafusa com essa hard indecisão.)**

A boa notícia é que ela está quieta e a má notícia é que ela está quieta. **(Baby: Se decida! Ou é boa, ou é má!) (Mihaela: Maaffe, é o quê, exu?)** Ela pode estar planejando algo. **(Nick: ELE PENSA! Uhu' \o/) (Adalind: Até agora I'm cafusa com a indecisão lá em cima, por isso não posso comentar.)** Ao menos ela não me viu isso é bom no momento. **(Nick atira uma vírgula.) (Adalind: No momento, vai esperando.)** Acabei depois de algumas horas me distraindo deixei o celular cair e me abaixei dentro do carro para pegar então ouvi uma voz do lado de fora do carro. **(Mihaela morreu sem fôlego) (Baby: Tô perdida! Não captei o que aconteceu.) (Zeus: Ah, sua desgraçada, depois o perdido sou eu!) (Nick: A voz fala sozinha, socorro!)**

–Detetive? -Olhei assustado e lá estava ela com uma bandeja com café e alguns biscoitos. **(Nick: Mata, mata! |Abre espaços nos lugares necessários| Odeio esses autores que acham que espaço é só pra separar as palavras.) (Adalind: Minha versão trash levando café e biscoitos? Deserdo-te!)** –Trouxe para você já que está a horas me vigiando! **(Baby: Bota o "h", porra!) (Nick: Ow, valeu, caralho. |Bebe e come tudo|) (Adalind: Ah, puta, sendo gentil? Sua estratégia para enrabá-lo tem que ser mais sutil! |Leva outra bofetada|)**

–Adalind... –Disse contrariado **(Mihaela: Eu sou burra ou mais alguém não captou direito?) (Nick: Burra.) (Adalind: Não quer dizer, não diz! Cascalhos quadrados, é tão difícil? Esse cara é a Victória Mel? #Internas)**

–Pensou que eu não havia lhe visto?! Tolinho! **(Nick: Hallelujah, alguém que concorda comigo! Não queria que fosse ela, mas tudo bem!) (Adalind: Só eu que imaginei ela apertando as bochechas dele e dizendo "Oh, que tolinho mais fofo"?) **Quem está me vigiando o detetive ou o Grimm? **(Nick atira MAIS UMA vírgula.) (Adalind: Eu vou querer essa Fus Roh Dah emprestada! Eles são só uma pessoa, essa criatura aqui do meu lado, don't be fool!)**

–Os dois. **(Baby: Só eu que imaginei três caras dentro de um carro jogando baralho?)**

–Que bom. **(Mihaela: Bom por quê? Vish, essa quer agarrar um poddle!) (Nick: Nossa, que diálogo brochante. Já era, perdi todas as minhas chances de ficar duro.) (Baby: PÔ, NICK, NÃO FALA, EU TÔ FICANDO ENJOADA!)**

–Qual é a sua? **(Adalind: Só eu que imaginei o Nick fazendo rap?) (Mihaela: FUCK! Não era pra falar, que...) (Baby: É verdade, eu ia ser rapper!) (Nick: Merda.)**

–Essa pergunta não tem nada haver comigo e sim com você. **(Adalind: Brochante esse "h". Quando precisa, tira, quando não precisa, bota...) (Nick: Tó, Juliette, uma presilha nova. |Entrega o h embrulhado em papel de presente|)** Qual é a sua Nick? **(Mihaela: Ok, falando sério, só eu que imaginei duas versões mulheres do Nick no carro junto com ele e a Adalind pegando uma delas depois de perguntar?) (Adalind: Magoei!) **–Ela disse cuspindo o meu nome com a sobrancelha arqueada. **(Baby: Ok, imaginei ela cuspindo um papel com o nome dele.) (Nick: Então são vocês que tão pegando meu crack? Devolvam, bitches! |Briguinha de tapas com as duas|)**

–Estou mantendo você longe de qualquer pessoa que você possa fazer mal. **(Adalind: Então a prenda, a algeme, sei lá, mas não fique olhando!) (Nick: Bueno, eu faria diferente: Amarraria ela na cama e iria embora. É sério, Lêeh, só digo uma coisa: VENDETTA!)**

–Entre na minha casa Nick, **(Mihaela: Alouca, tem casa Nick? Como eu consigo? Onde me inscrevo? #FadaFeelings) (Baby: Quero uma casa Hank!)** aqui não é um bom lugar para termos essa conversa ou você gostaria que as pessoas soubessem que você é um Grimm?! **(Adalind: Tentei ler como ela e quase morri com os pulmões do tamanho de uma ervilha, de tanto que tirei o ar.) (Nick: Ô, maluco, essa aí... |Atira mais vírgulas| Já não basta dívida com o traficante, agora eu tenho dívida com o site também?)** Eles diriam que você é louco! **(Mihaela: Você está falando, Adatrash, logo a louca seria você.) (Adalind: Viu? Aprenda.)**

O pior de tudo é que ela tinha razão. **(Mihaela: Não, não tem. Cara, personagens com QI abaixo de um, socorro, isso tá pior que a Antártica.) (Nick: Rouba meu crack e a minha piada (fail, por falar nisso). Se roubar mais uma coisinha...) (Adalind rouba um fio de cabelo do Nick e sai correndo.)** Desci do carro e fui em direção da casa dela, eu não sei por que mais precisa estar ali. **(Baby: Quem? A casa? Adalind trash?) (Mihaela: Se ele falou de si mesmo, além de ter transtorno de personalidade, é travesti! Socorro que isso eu não aguento. |Enfia a Fus Roh Dah na boca e puxa o gatilho|)** Precisa fazer as perguntas a ela. **(Nick: Quem está narrando? A bruxa ou o Nick stalker-trash-insano-enrabado?)**

–Como você saiu da prisão?

–Simples... Estou em condicional. **(Zeus: Não, eu precisava invadir pra dizer: ... Ô, PUCCA QUE PARIU, A PRISÃO DE PORTLAND TÁ QUARENDO ME SACANEAR? COMO ELES A DEIXAM IR PRA CONDICIONAL SEM PROTESTAR? Fica a dúvida.) (Mihaela: Roubou minha piada.) (Nick: Vendetta! [Fiquei viciado em falar isso])** Próxima pergunta. **(Baby: "Qual a cor do cabelos castanhos de Maria? Não vale soprar!" #PicaPauFeelings) (Mihaela: EURI)**

Fiquei em silêncio por alguns minutos tentando formar alguma pergunta. **(Nick: Bom, minha versão trash querida (NOOOOT), usa vírgula, tá bom? Ou eu te mato. |Atira mais uma vírgula|)** E nada vinha a minha cabeça. **(Adalind: As perguntas vão de carro até a cabeça dele. Nossa, que pensamento estranho!) (Baby: Bien, que tal dar o fora daí? É nós na fúria de Nickette!) (Mihaela: EU TE AMO, SNIF')**

–Você não veio aqui para fazer perguntas. Você não veio nem como detetive e nem como Grimm, você veio como Nick. Só Nick. **(Mihaela: Hã? Existe um Nick detetive, um Nick Grimm e um Nick normal?) (Nick: Faltou o Nick trash, o Nick ripador (Eu, snif'), o Nick stalker, o Nick confuso, o Nick burro, o Nick... |Leva um tiro|) (Baby: Meu cérebro deu um nó, véio! Tô virando o Zeus!) (Adalind: Tá crescendo uma salsicha? Bebeu a poção da salsicha? |Leva mais uma bofetada| #VideRipagemÀsAvessas)**

–O que você quer dizer com isso?

–Que você veio aqui porque sente algo por mim. **(Adalind: Not, só que não, nunca, never, néva, nããããão, nemfu, e outros advérbios e locuções adverbiais de negação a gosto. – Q) **Admita Nick. Eu não tempo de ficar com essa conversa boba. **(Mihaela: My body is ready! |Arranca a roupa|) (Nick: Ui, mona dramática. E faltou vírgula DE NOVO. |Atira uma vírgula|) (Baby: NC? Assim, sem aviseenho? Ah, puta!) (Adalind: Nem pode dizer "É agora que tu geme, vadia desgraçada"? Porque isso não é conversa boba.)**

–Eu não sinto nada por você! O que te faz pensar uma asneira destas? **(Nick: Direcionar cópias? Sim. Selecionar destinatários. A primeira frase a Adatrash, a segunda a autora. Enviar... Pronto! Agora essas duas já sabem que estão dorgadas.) (Adalind: Ah, e depois diz que não tem botão de on/off! |Queima a roupa de Nick e começa a procurar em todo o corpo dele, se distraindo em certa parte|) (Juliette: SE TU TOCAR MAIS UM DEDINHO, EU EXPLODO TEUS OVÁRIOS, SUA PUTA RODA-BOLSA! –Qzaço)**

–Você tinha várias outras maneiras de me matar naquela noite, **(Mihaela: AAAAAAH, ZUMBI! Não, pera...)** no entanto você preferiu me beijar... Ouviu bem Nick?! **(Baby: Não, tem quer limpar o ouvido! |Pega cotonete|) (Mihaela: Vou comprar uma caixa de vírgulas para a autora, será muito útil!)** Quer que eu repita? Eu repito... BEIJAR! **(Adalind: Minha eu trash tá na esquizofrenia, respondendo à própria pergunta?) **Você me beijou e não eu que te beijei. **(Nick: Aaaah, mas tu mordeu! Tu mordeu, eu tava lá! E não soltou, a culpa foi toda sua! Lálalalalá, burrinha, lálalalalalá!|Adalind entala um gato na garganta de Nick.|)** Mas a questão é que ouve o beijo. **(Mihaela: Ouve o beijo com atenção... FAILTALITY) (Baby: Só dá pra ver, não dá pra ouvir.) (Nick: Dá pra ouvir aqueles estalinhos molhados. (Ok, estalinhos molhados? O que os trashs estão fazendo comigo?)) (Adalind: Querida, escolha o tempo verbal e pare de usar o "h" como presilha.)**

–Eu não vou ficar aqui! –Ela estava me deixando confuso então resolvi ir embora antes que fizesse alguma besteira. **(Nick e todos os outros morreram sem fôlego) (Nick |Morto vivo|: Ah! Espaaaaço, porra! E só eu que o achei meio desesperado?) **Quando eu me virei para sair... **(Mihaela: Suspense total, mics!) (Baby: Borro-me de medeenho!)**

–Nunca pensei que você fosse do tipo que foge! **(Adalind: CHUPA!) (Nick: Nem vem!) (Mihaela: Les Fugitivos! –qzinho)**

–Eu não estou fugindo! **(Baby: Tá dando ré! Pi, pi, pi! –q foréva) (Nick: Sim, negue o óbvio, vá lá, eu te apoio.)**

–Não tem medo de voltar para casa e ver sua amada atracada com o seu capitão não? **(Mihaela: PÔ, tá pegando pesado!) (Nick: Com a vírgula? Concordo. E Nick... VENDETTA!) (Adalind: Chega, encheu o saco!) **Seria horrível não é! Tenho tanta peninha de você Nick. **(Baby: Santo Deus, a vírgula foi sequestrada!) (Adalind: O marido da vírgula, o ponto, ligou. Ele pediu que devolvesse sua amada esposa, eles têm três filhos pequenos para criar. Está disposto a negociar. #TikasDoTrashFeelings) (Nick: Bem que eu sempre desconfiei do ponto e vírgula... FAILTALITY épico!)**

–Cala a boca.

–Coitadinho do Grimm mais corno que já existiu na em todos os mundos! **(Baby: Essa acredita em vida ET...) **Me ouviu bem Nick... Corno. **(Mihaela: Rasgue as pregas com essa próclise! E tire a vírgula de lá, as duas não caberão juntas! A não ser que você, Lêeh, seja arrombada... |Toma tiro por quebrar a regra de não xingar autores diretamente|) (Adalind: Pobre Miha... Eu pago o processo!)**

–Cala a boca. **(Nick: Control+C, Control+V feelings.)**

–Continua de costas porque tem medo de olhar para mim! **(Adalind: Né, não sei porquê!) (Nick: Vocês queimam as córneas!)** Mas eu me pergunto... Porque ele não quer olhar para mim? **(Nick: Que dúvida, não?) (Mihaela: Essa tá carente...) (Adalind: OH, SENHOR, POR QUÊ? POR QUÊ?) (Baby: Mona carente de atenção é foda: Desce das tamancas e faz de tudo pra KLZÁ! #VovóFeelings)**

Continuei em silêncio, eu odeio essa bruxa. **(Mihaela: Eu te entendo, vamos tomar um café...) **Odeio tanto que se eu me virar eu a mato! **(Baby: Ajuda, é só ligar. Eu seguro e tu bates.)** Ela é um monstro. **(Nick: Veio dar uma novidade? Fail...)**

–Não quer olhar para mim Nick? **(Adalind: Ou você é você, ou é o Nick!) (Zeus: Transtorno de personalidade?) (Baby: Quando que tu some daqui, senhor Zeus?)**

–Não.

–Porque Nick? Porque você não quer olhar para mim? **(Baby: "Oh, por que não olha pra mim? Eu te amo, mim beija!" Se terminar assim, será muito previsível.) (Mihaela: Separa aquele "porque" lá no começo, please. Em começo ou meio de frases interrogativas diretas ou indiretas, é "por que".)** –Continuei em silêncio de costas para ela dei alguns passos e abri a porta. **(Nick: Essa porta fechou sozinha, não lembro de terem mencionado sobre fecharem a pobre porta.)** –Olha... O Grimm vai fugir! **(Baby: Isso, vai, anuncia pro mundo inteiro.) (Mihaela: Na China não te escutaram, Wu ligou avisando.) **Nunca pensei que Grimm's fugissem. **(Adalind: TIRA ESSA MERDA DE APÓSTROFO DAÍ, SUA VACA.)** –Respirei fundo para não mata-la. **(Mihaela: Com o quê? Com o acento?) (Baby: Ui! Medããããão!)** –Cuidado para não se prender na porta com esse chifre enorme! –Ela deu uma crise de risos. **(Baby: Não vi nada de engraçado.) (Nick: Bom, se fosse eu, que tenho um cérebro, passava pela porta, fechava, abria e entrava de novo só pra dizer "Passei, vaca!") (Adalind: EURI, admito!)** –Nick CORNO... **(Mihaela: AI QUE MEDÃO DO SHIFT LOUCO SOCORRO! Não e nunca.) **Tá tudo bem Nick eu sei como dói, eu também provei desse tipo de desilusão. Temos isso em comum! **(Nick: Ah, vadia arrombada, e ainda tira sarro? Quero ver se quando ele te ignorar vai gostar tanto!)**

–Eu não tenho nada em comum com você! **(Mihaela: Bicha com raiva, lá vem recalque...) (Baby: Briga de tapas? Tragam a pipoca!)**

–Tem sim... Renard! **(Nick: De Nick trash a Nick stalker, e de Nick stalker a Renard pela segunda vez. Meeeeeu Deus, esse cara é a Mística! #XManFeelings)**Ele ficou com sua noiva e com a minha mãe! **(Baby: Sempre soube que era cafetão, sempre. Ele não esconde.) (Mihaela: É A MILÉSIMA VEZ QUE FALO, PORRA, ELA NÃO ACEITOU O PEDIDO DE CASAMENTO DO NICK (Snif'), LOGO ELA NÃO É NOIVA DELE! QUE DROGA, VOCÊS NÃO VIRAM "THE THING WITH FEATHERS", NÃO?) (Nick: Miha surtada, fudeu!)** Ouviu bem a minha MÃE! **(Adalind: E com a vírgula também, pelo jeito, porque, né...) (Nick: Gente, o ponto tá desesperado, ele até pediu minha FDR emprestada! Devolvam logo a esposa dele!)** Eles me usaram! **(Baby: Ainda não entendo como a Catherine pode ser tão sem coração, thanks God que ela morreu.) (Adalind: Cuma?)** Tá tudo bem Nick... **(Nick atira mais uma vírgula e vai fumar, porque está estressado, já que o pacote de vírgulas já acabou.) (Mihaela: Eu compro mais pra você, mano! |Entra no site|) (Nick agradeceu e sumiu com Juliette. Volta logo)** Fica tranquilo logo, logo a dor de corno passa! **(Baby: Deixa, eu atiro. |Pega a bazuca e atira uma vírgula|)** Só piora se a sua tão amada Juliette te trocar. **(Nick: Já trocou, não? Agora são só servicinhos, fica tranquila. |Falando pelo celular|) **Ai meu amor... **(Mihaela: Doeu aonde, querida?) (Baby: No amor dela! Só quero saber em que parte da anatomia humana fica isso, pra eu procurar em mim.) (Mihaela 2: Essas personagens são mara! Tem botão de on/off, tem uma parte do corpo que se chama amor... Nick deve ser o próprio Mutante Rex.) (Baby 2: Bem que eu achava eles parecidos...) **Sinto muito, mas vai doer tanto que você vai querer morrer. **(Adalind: Corta os pulsos ao som de Fresno e choooora!) (Mihaela: Dor assassina essa, não? Ah, e eu lembrei do tempo em que assistia Pica Pau: "Porque quando você vai e eu fico, eu choooro, choooro, choooooooro!" |Se esqueceu da letra exata|)**

–Cala a boca! **(Adalind: Arrepiou o pentelho! LOL')**

– Mas você não vai sustar não já que corno manso! **(Mihaela: Não, QUÊ? |Relê| Não, é isso mesmo, Ricardão? |Põe os óculos de leitura e relê 246516545 vezes| AI MEU DEUS, É ISSO MESMO! ****EUAH EUAHEU HAEUHAUE HUEH AUEH AUEHAUHEUHA UHUE HAU HEAUEH AUHEUEHU EHE AUEH AUHAEU HAEU HAEUHAEUHAEU HAEUH AEUH AUEHA UHAE UAHE UAHE UAHE UAHE AUHEA UHEAUHEA UEHUEHAEUHA UEHA EUAHE AU EAUH EUA EUAH EUAH EUH AEUH AUEH QUE AUHE UAH EUA EUH AEUH AUEH AUEH AUHE EU AUHE UAH EUH AEUH AUEH QUE UAEHU QUE HAUE AUEH QUE AUHE AU EHUHA EUAHE UAEH UH AEUAH EUHAEUAHE UAH EUAH EUHA EUHAEUHAUEH AUEH AUEH AUEH UAHE UAH EUAHEUAH EUHA EUAH EU HAEUH AEUH AUEH AUEH UAH EUAH EUHA EUHA UEH UA EHUAH EUHA EUH AUEH AUEH AUHE AUHE UAH EUAEUAHE UAH EUAHE UAEH UAHE UAHE UAH EUAHE AUHE AU EHUAH EUAHEUAH EUA EUAH EUHA EUAHE AUH EUA EUAEH UAHEAUEHA EUHA EUAHE AUHE AUEHAEUH AEUHAEUHA EUAHEUA HEUAH EUAHE UAHE AUHEAUEH QUE AUHE AUEH AUEH AUEHAUEH AUEH UAHE AUHEAUEH AUEH AUEH AUEHAUE HAUHE AUHE QUE HAUEH AUHEAU UEHA UEH UEH QUE HAUEH AUHEAU EUAHE UAH EUAHE UAHE UA EUAHEUEHA EU HAUEHAUEH AUEH AUEH A EHUAHE AUHE AUHE AUHE UAHE UAEH AUEH AUEH AUEH AUEH AUHE AUEH MAAAAAAAAANO! |#JohnFeelings| NUNCA RI TANTO NA MINHA VIDA! VÉIO, EU VOU MORRER ASSIM! LOOOOL'****) (Os outros de recusam a ripar, Mihaela já comentou demais) (Baby: Não, eu TENHO que comentar! Deixa eu ver se entendi, ela quis dizer: "Mas você não vai surtar, já que é um corno manso!" Meu pai, não tem nada de parecido! LOOOOL') **−Nesse momento eu me descontrolei fui para cima dela e a joguei na parede na parede e minha ira era tanta que desferi um soco na parede á centímetros do rosto dela e ela me olhou assustada. **(Nick voltou, mas quando leu, morreu sem fôlego de novo.) (Nick : Tira um pouc coloca vírgula, tá? Ou eu terei que ensanguentar a FRD de novo? Hunf') (Mihaela morreu com os pulmões explodidos de tanto rir) (Baby: Quem é corno manso agora?) (Adalind: Só eu que notei ISSO: "**E a joguei na parede na parede"**? LOL' E o Word nem tchum pra repetição de termos!)**

–Eu mandei você calar a boca! **(Mihaela |Com bexigas no lugar dos pulmões|: Ui, agora a mona ficou má! Beesha má, muito má!) (Baby: Emputeceu.)** –Continuei a encurralando na parede e ela continuava estática olhando dentro dos meus olhos e então ela riu de canto. **(Mihaela foi no funeral da vírgula: Calma, ponto, a trarei de volta, confie em mim!) (Baby: Só eu que não vi sentido?)**

–Você me odeia, eu amo isso! **(Nick: Ui.)** -Ela disse e encostou o rosto mais perto do meu eu podia sentir a respiração dela. **(Adalind: Empresta essa merda de bazuca aí. |Atira uma vírgula|) (Baby: Bom, seria "Ela aproximou o rosto", se está encostado já há contato físico e não há como avançar mais.)** –Você também gosta disso! Eu sinto! **(Mihaela: Eu sinto... Que você vai se... |Leva tiro|) (Nick: Zent, essa Adatrash é empática? Esse povo é tudo X-Man!) (Adalind: Sentiu errado! Tem que ver esse interceptor aí...)**

–Eu sou um Grimm e você... Você... **(Baby: Cri cri.) (Mihaela: É uma vadia.) (Adalind: É linda. Aconvencida!) (Nick: #2 na Miha e R1505 na gagueira do homem! Fonoaudiólogo tá aí pra isso.)**

–Eu? Eu não sou mais o que eu era, graças ao seu beijo! **(Mihaela: Ponto, sua esposa está de volta! Ela disse que sentiu falta de você e dos filhos! |Joga confete|) **Olha a ironia nisso tudo... Um beijo tirou de mim os meus poderes. **(Baby: Bom, se beijo desse poderes, eu pegaria a ironia, mas beijo não faz nada, então...) (Adalind: Eu sou máster blaster especialista em ironia, e não vi nenhuma.)**

–NÃO FOI O BEIJO FOI O MEU SANGUE!–Não sei por que mais eu estava extremamente exaltado e não conseguia solta-la da parede. **(Mihaela: Gritim arrepiou a próstata que eu não tenho.) (Nick: A minha que não foi. Ah, vírgula já se mandou pra casa do marido, só que está em estado de choque. E agora a vítima é o acento...)**

–Você gosta desse jogo Nick! Eu sei que gosta! **(Mihaela: Tem um mundo Nick, véio. Jogo Nick, casa Nick... ATÓOOOOORON! Ui, dlç, papai!) (Adalind: Adatrash pagando de sedutora e não de recalcada? Aham, Cláudia, senta lá |Aponta o colo recém usado de Nick|.)**

–Não! Eu não gosto de nada em você! Eu odeio você! –Segurei-a pelo braço **(Mihaela: E agora o ponto foi junto, pelamordetodososdeuses. E é "Eu te odeio", droga, assim como "Eu te amo"!) (Nick: Pelo menos... Ah, pelo menos é o cacete dobrado! Eu vou é matar essa autora! |Pega alguns fios de cobre, madeira, uma ligação com um poste de energia e dinamites| Adalind, vem cá me ajudar! Com ajuda loira, monta uma base com as dinamites, enrola os fios de cobre na madeira, faz uma forca e encosta o fio elétrico no cobre| Pronto, uma forca para a autora!)**

–Encare os fatos Nick você quer meu beijo só não admite por causa desse seu orgulho ferido! **(Baby: Uma vírgula faltando pode dar um nó nos seus neurônios, um exemplo é essa fic.) (Mihaela: Precisei ler duas vezes.) (Nick: NÃO QUERO, CABRITO DESMAMADO E BERRENTO!)** Tudo isso porque você foi traído por uma mulherzinha você se nega a querer outra! **(Nick: Isso se chama AMOR. Sim, eu sei que você não sabe o que é isso... Deixa eu ensinar...)** Olha para ela, ela é só uma coisinha sem sal! **(Juliette: Não, assim não dá! Praticamente todo o fandom de Grimm me acha sem sal! Eles vão ver agora! |Pega vários mísseis com os dizeres "MAS SIM, PORRA LOUCA!" e mira nas inimigas| E eu não sou comida pra precisar de sal!) **Encare as coisas Nick! **(Mihaela: COISAS NICK! Eu quero! Me dá, nhaaaaw')** Você não a ama! **(Baby e Mihaela: AMA SIM, SUA FILHA DE UMA VADIA ARROMBADA ESTUPRADA! SEU RECALQUE TÁ TE ENGANANDO, SUA PUTA! DEIXE NICKETTE EM PAZ! |Jogam granadas, dinamites e bombas em cima da autora e da Adatrash, jogam álcool e cima e jogam um fósforo aceso. Vão para longe, assistindo a explosão com óculos de sol|) **–Uma fúria ainda maior tomou conta de mim e eu joguei no chão e ela riu. **(Nick: Jogou o quê no chão? Usa o espaço e a vírgula, pintos brochados!) ** –Não machucou! **(Nick: E isso? |A transforma em um queijo cheddar com uma metralhadora| Fala que não machucou, vai!) (Adalind: Como são cruéis, bubu') **Você gosta dela, mas quem você ama não é ela você sabe disso Nick! **(Adalind: 1) Usa vírgula! 2) Chega desse papo, tá me dando nos nervos! 3) Que repetição, não? Copia e cola feelings ruleia!)**

–Você tá delirando! **(Baby: Né? Nós falamos, nós avisamos, só que não deu em nada, aí não deu mais... Tivemos que fazer isso.) (Mihaela: Nick, roubaram o resto do seu crack, olha quem foi!)**

–E você está apaixonado! –Ela se levantou arrumou a roupa e chegou perto de mim. –Vamos fazer assim você não encosta um dedo em mim se você não sentir nada por mim. Agora se você retribuir você sente! **(Mihaela: Beijos não, please.) (Baby: Explicação, quem precisa dela? Resposta: Nós, porra louca!)** –Ela então colocou as mãos no meu rosto e ficou perto de mim muito perto mesmo eu estava ofegante e o vento que saia da minha respiração balançava alguns fios de seu cabelo que estavam no rosto e ela ficou apenas me olhando sem dar nenhum passo brusco apenas ficou me olhando. **(Nick: Meu Deus, espaços e vírgulas nem tchum, né? Então, recapitulando: Ela pegou no rosto dele e ficou encarando. Sou um gênio.) (Adalind: Que respiração de furacão, não? Imaginei ele respirando e, a cada expiração, o cabelo dela voava pra trás. Quase um Fus Roh Dah!) (Mihaela: Olhar nos olhos: 10 para Adatrash! \o/)** – Tudo bem. Eu entendi você fala sério quando diz que me odeia. **(Mihaela: Use OU o pronome relativo **quê **OU uma vírgula após o primeiro verbo, será muito bom.) (Baby: Finalmente, ficou sóbria! \o/\o/) (Adalind: Siiiiim, querida! Acabe com isso logo, o enxote e termine a fic! Ou eu te mato com um dildo enfiado na garganta.) **–Quando ela ia se afastar **(Zeus |Substituindo Mihaela, que comemorou demais e foi parar no hospital|: Vírgula, garota da skina!)** uma força que eu não sei de onde veio **(Nick: DO COSMOS!)** me fez a puxar pelo braço **(Baby: #Masoqporralouca)** para junto do meu corpo **(Adalind: Grudou! Pléc!) (Nick olhou para a onomatopeia de Adalind e morreu)** e então eu a beijei, **(Baby, Zeus e Mihaela espectral: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, MERDA! VSF! VAI PORS CAFUNDOS DE JUDAS, EXU! |Caçam a autora|) (Nick: Estou decepcionado, Nick trash. DESERDO-TE!)** depois de alguns segundos ela envolveu as mãos em minha nuca e eu passei a mãos na cintura dela quando precisamos de ar nos afastamos. **(Adalind: Fui fazer um check-up rápido e descobri que meus pulmões atrofiaram de desgosto e falta de ar, que bosta, véi. Mas enfim: Quem são vocês pra se beijarem? Querem morrer? Essa hard pegação típica de trash "Primeiro o selinho, depois beijo de língua" me deixpu desgostosa!) (Nick: Gostosa você nunca foi. |Começam a brigar|) (Baby: Por que, nos trashes, eles sempre se beijam até faltar o ar? Por que não se separam antes? |Chorando sangue|)**

–Então você ganhou o jogo. **(Baby: Adalind wins! Flawless victory!) (Zeus: Round 2, FÁITHI!)**

–Ganhei! E você gosta disso! **(Nick: Não, você se enganou, nenhum de nós aqui gosta disso.) (Baby: #2 no Nick e qual foi o começo desse diálogo mesmo? Depois de tanta doidera, ramificações e acusações sem base, eu pirei.)** –Ela veio até mim e me deu outro beijo com algo a mais que o outro. **(Zeus: Língua?) (Baby: Náaah, Zeus. Uma faca.) (Adalind: Enfiada no princiPAL.)** –Eu gosto de você. –Eu tô ferrado! **(Nick: Não só você, nós e a Fus Roh Dah também. |Abre espaços|) (Adalind: Por que isso me soou muito Jardim de Infância feelings?) (Zeus: Porque faria mais sentido assim: "EU TE ODEIO, SEU ARROMBADO DOS CARALHO!")** -Não diga a verdade, minta e eu vou entender o que você realmente quer dizer. **(Baby: Masoq? Minsplik, oquei, porque eu não sei comofes/)** –Então eu sorri. **(Nick: Why so serious? LOL')**

–Eu não gosto de você. **(Zeus: AMÉM... Não, pera.) ** –Ela sorriu e mordeu o lábio. **(Adalind: Fiz uma reprodução desse gesto aqui e ficou bizarro.) (Nick: Nuss, muito séquissi, SÓ QUE NUNCA!)**

–Vai ficar ai só me olhando? **(Mihaela: Voltei, já acabaram o transplante. E tomara, né, fia? Porque se não... |Olha com ódio para a mine thrower guardada|)**

–Não.

–Que bom. **(Nick: De novo? Que diálogo brochante! Já tenho dívida com o traficante, com o site e agora com a farmácia? VTNC, autora! Quer me deixar pobre, camarão?)**

–Você é um problema sabia? **(Baby: A falta de vírgulas, pontos, acentos e mais é um problema beeeeeeeem mais grave.)**

–Sabia. E você também!

E mais uma vez o beijo aconteceu, não sei o que ela tem mas ela me deixa completamente louco. **(Nick: Maconha é isso aí.) (Adalind: Vou ler Locked Out Of Heaven, porque só assim meu cérebro reconstitui. E Miha, valeu por aquela fic com muito mais sentido que essa!) (Mihaela: Não agradeça, foi pela nação. –q)** Vamos ver no que isso vai dar... **(Baby: "No próximo capítulo de I Knew You Were Trouble." Não, continuação não! Um só já foi demais pra mim!)** Talvez não termine bem... Mas que se dane! Preciso ser feliz de vez em quando. **(Nick: Depois não venha reclamar no meu ombro, seu merda.) (Adalind: Só de vez em quando, né?) (Nick 2: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, e eu predisse o futuro lá em cima! SABIA que ele ia fazer leseira, sempre soube, senão não seria trash. E ACABOU!)**

**Nick foi tentar dar um jeito de atrair a autora para a forca que fez. Ele e Adalind estão tentando bolar um jeito, mas temem ter que filmar um xxx para capturar o camarão que escreveu isso.**

**Mihaela não deu sorte com a cirurgia, porque quando leu de novo a frase sem sentido, morreu de rir de novo e arrebentou os balões que estavam no lugar de seus pulmões. Está esperando um transplante.**

**Baby pirou total e, assim que a amiga acordar, vai fazer a ULTRA MACUMBA PROIBIDA que só po com ela para a autora. Está arrumando os ingredientes.**

**Zeus está pesquisando o endereço da autora, como sempre faz no final dos trashes.**


End file.
